Nightmare chica
Nightmare Chica is one of the four secondary antagonists in the 1997 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'', and a supporting character in the 1999 sequel, ''FNAF World''. And in Ultimate Night she is an antagonist, a servant of X.O.R She is the smartest of the Nightmare gang, but also the most fierce, having a more bad temper than Nightmare Freddy. She is voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. But his voice actress in Ultimate Night is Tress MacNeille, who also it's the original voice of Mangle in the Franchise. Background Personality She is very ruthless, to whom she has no respect for anyone. She is also very brutal and murderous. Along with her companions, she has plans to kill Chris in his nightmares. She can be a bit cowardly, and attractive at the same time. At most, she is also very incompetent and does not like to have a lot of patience. Appearance She has the physical appearance of a chicken, a motorcyclist's clothes, orange legs with sharp claws, wears 3d glasses of red and blue crystals, a beak which is covered with white teeth, her lips are painted red, orange ridges on her head and yellow eyes. Role in the film [[Five Nights at Freddy's 4|'Five Nights at Freddy's 4']] [[FNAF World|'FNAF World']] Ultimate Night Apperances in Videogames Gallery Trivia * Nightmare Chica is the first Disney sequel villain to be smarter than the other villains. * In the original Nightmare Chica's concept art, its design was to be inspired by a hawk, but was discarded and the hawk's design was replaced by that of a chicken. * Nightmare Chica shares many similarities with Shenzi from The Lion King: ** Both are more intelligent and more than superirors, Both make plans to attract their victims, Both talk with their allies (Nightmare Chica, with Nightmare Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Fredbear, and Shenzi, with Banzai, Ed and Scar), Both have the mission to kill the protagonist along with his companions (Nightmare Chica with Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy to kill Chris and Shenzi, with Banzai and Ed to kill Simba) and Both are performed by the same voice actress Whoopi Goldbeerg. * Nightmare Chica is the only Disney Sequel villain to be so evil and cruel. * The way in which Nightmare Chica mistreats Nightmare Bonnie, pulling his ears, is very similar to how Eddie mistreated Roger Rabbit by pulling his ears in the movie,Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Nightmare Chica bares a strong resembleace to Queen Gnorga from Don Bluth's a Troll in Central Park. * Though Nightmare Chica looks short, it is confirmed that she is the tallest out of all of the Chica in the series. * Nightmare Chica is one of X.O.R's servants Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Sequel villains